Unite
by cojack
Summary: C/7. Each chapter set in a different AU and all have a common theme. Serves as a prologue, epilogue, or something in-between for the "Alternatives" universes first established in "The River of Time"
1. À aimer et à chérir

DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: C/7. Each chapter set in a different AU and all have a common theme. Serves as a prologue, epilogue, or something in-between for the "Alternatives" universes first established in "The River of Time"

This series has expanded beyond my original intention. I'm going to try and make each chapter in this story stand alone, but they would of course be more thoroughly enjoyed if you have the background provided in the other stories mentioned. A guide to the various alternative universes can be found on my profile page.

#

UNITE

#

Chapter 1 – À aimer et à chérir

Stardate 58923.1 (AU1), Location – Deep Space Nine, Bajor Sector

Author's note: This chapter is an epilogue to "Les Exiles" and takes place approximately one year after the final events from that story.

#

The _Enterprise_ loomed large near one of Deep Space Nine's docking spires. Several smaller craft were positioned in concentric rings about the station, and Chakotay moved his and Seven's small shuttle to prepare for parking into a space across from the _Enterprise_. Even though they had operated within the Bajoran sector for the past year, this was their first visit to Deep Space Nine. They had spent a part of the morning near the Bajoran wormhole to watch it open and close and had toured a nearby star forming region. Typically, Chakotay and Seven endeavored to steer clear of Starfleet and Federation planets, but today was a special occasion.

"It appears Jean-Luc and Beverly were able to make it after all," Seven commented, taking in the full sweep of the station and the many smaller craft that hovered about. Seven was already dressed for the reception and looked resplendent in a knee-length white dress. She kept her blonde hair short, just a little longer than what Doctor Crusher restored when she had removed much of the remaining Borg armor and components. The ocular implant above Seven's eye was still visible, and the web-like lattice that encased her hand and up her left arm that penetrated her skin just below the sleeve. Seven hardly noticed these any more, and Chakotay didn't care, even before Doctor Crusher's handiwork.

Chakotay nodded at Seven's earlier observation. "It will be nice to see everyone," he said, referring not only to the two _Enterprise_ officers, but also to the rest of the crew from the _Val Jean_ who had been invited and were presumably waiting for them. They were headed to one of Deep Space Nine's holosuites to not only meet with their friends after the yearlong separation, but to also finally officially get married. The _Val Jean_ had been destroyed by the Borg, but the original crew, along with the few from _Voyager_ who they were able to rescue when the Caretaker's array was destroyed, had themselves been rescued by Jean-Luc Picard and the _Enterprise_ after using the Borg trans-warp hub to get back from the Delta Quadrant. All the Maquis, including Seska who maintained her Bajoran appearance, were given amnesty. Chakotay and Seven, however, were presumed dead due to a transporter accident, a ruse initiated by Picard. This was to avoid having Seven sequestered at Starfleet Research to exploit her knowledge of Borg nanoprobe technology. The two of them assumed the names Marius and Cossette Pontmercy, and although the identification papers they carried listed them as a married couple from Dorvan Five, they both felt a ceremony in the company of friends to make that official was desirable.

Chakotay was about to turn to face Seven when something caught his eye as the changing perspective allowed a view of another ship behind and close to the _Enterprise_. He smiled in surprise at seeing the old trading vessel, almost identical to the _Val Jean_. "Seven, take a look. It's a ship very much like our _Val Jean_."

Seven stepped up behind Chakotay and leaned down to look out the front viewing port. Her neck was now so close to Chakotay, he turned slightly and gave it a kiss. "Do you think she came in that?" Seven asked surprised.

"Oh no," Chakotay replied. "She's coming in a craft very much like ours. That old ship has no ties to the Maquis." Chakotay frowned. Most of the Maquis who were left were those who survived with the _Val Jean_. During the past year, he and Seven had tracked down leads to try and locate others. There had been significant successes, but in general, most of the Maquis still listed as missing were probably long dead.

"_Shuttle Fantine, disengage your engines and prepare for a station keeping tractor,_" Deep Space Nine's space traffic control called.

"Understood," Chakotay radioed back, snapping out of his somber thoughts. "Disengaging engines. You have control." He powered down the rest of the shuttle's systems and stood up from the pilot's chair to join Seven. "You look beautiful," he said and swept her up in his arms and twirled her around once so her dress flared out before releasing her. "I better get dressed myself."

The shuttle was larger than a standard Starfleet shuttle and included living quarters big enough for the two of them. He stepped into their quarters and took off his casual clothes to replace them with a more formal suit that he had replicated that morning. Seven stood in the doorway with a content grin on her face. This past year, with the two of them together, had been the happiest of her life.

They beamed directly over to Deep Space Nine's in-processing area, showing their identification papers listing them as traders licensed for work in the Bajoran sector. The process went quickly, and as they stepped onto the main promenade, a dark-haired woman with black eyes approached them with her hands on her hips.

"I should be furious with you," she said to Seven, her eyes flashing. "You don't know how bad I felt when I thought you were dead."

Chakotay gave a look of mock hurt. "Did you feel bad about my death too?"

The half-Betazoid gave Chakotay an annoyed glance and shook her head dismissively. "I sensed there was something strange going on at the time," she added. "B'Elanna and Seska's emotions didn't seem quite right, but I was too overwhelmed to really question them." She was of course referring to the supposed transporter accident. Marina Jor, one of the _Val Jean_ crew members, leaned forward and gave Seven a hug, and then turned to Chakotay to give him one too.

"It's good to see you Marina," Seven said. "But you know it was necessary and I've apologized in our correspondence."

Marina ignored Seven's comment. "Well, you'll be seeing more of me now that you two are officially back from the dead." There was still a little annoyance in her voice. She then stopped to look at Seven more carefully and took a step back. "Seven, you look gorgeous!"

Seven was still unaccustomed to compliments, despite Chakotay's attention, and wasn't sure what to say. "I have to admit I'm a little nervous about meeting everyone," she finally managed. "No one has seen us in a year." In fact, only B'Elanna and Seska had seen Seven after Doctor Crusher removed the Borg armor and components when they had gone to the _Val Jean_ one last time with her and Chakotay.

Marina laughed. "Just be glad this isn't a Betazoid wedding."

"Are the others here?" Chakotay asked.

"They're all waiting for the guests of honor up in the holosuite," Marina said. "I had a very revealing discussion with your sister, Chakotay." Marina opened her eyes wider for effect. "And Seven, your Aunt Irene is wonderful."

"I didn't realize our families had been invited as well," Seven said with trepidation. She had only just recently contacted her aunt on Earth. The prospect of meeting Chakotay's sister for the first time was also a little intimidating.

"Are you kidding," Marina smirked. "Everyone is here. Except you two. I was getting antsy and decided to come down here and speed things along a bit."

"Let's get going then."

The holosuite was crowded. It was made up to look like a reception hall at the Grand Beach Hotel on Risa, complete with decorations from a variety of Federation planets and cultures. They were to discover later that all the various species from the _Val Jean_ were represented: Earther, Ktarian, Bajoran, Bolian, Vulcan, Betazoid, and Klingon. As Seven and Chakotay entered behind Marina, the conversations stopped and all eyes turned in their direction. Harry Kim was the first to start clapping, and soon enough, the whole room was applauding their arrival. Both Seven and Chakotay were taken a little aback and at a loss for words.

Everyone was indeed there. The original Maquis crew of the _Val Jean_, the _Voyager_ additions, and many family members of those present. Seven's aunt and Chakotay's sister were the first to approach. It was a bit overwhelming to be reunited after such a long time, and Irene refused to let go of Seven for several minutes. For her, it hadn't been just the year, but nearly a lifetime since she had said goodbye to her little Annika.

Chell was next and shook their hands vigorously. With him were his parents, who shared Chell's mannerisms and enthusiasm. Harry Kim and Meagan Delaney followed. Harry had rejoined Starfleet on his return to the Alpha Quadrant, but the last Chakotay heard, he had resigned his commission and was pursuing a different path. The rest stayed where they were and waited for Seven and Chakotay to make their way around the room. Marina assumed the role of Seven's maid of honor, clearing the way ahead and initiating the introductions with the next group of celebrants when necessary. Marina and Seven had become friends near the end of the time in the Delta Quadrant.

Towards the rear of the holosuite, Seska was standing next to Gerron and a group of other Bajorans neither Seven nor Chakotay recognized. Seska herself looked quite different. Her hair was long and draped over her shoulders and she was dressed in clothes typical of rural Bajor. When Chakotay and Seven approached, Seska turned to greet them and revealed she was pregnant. Both Chakotay and Seven looked at her in surprise. Seska glanced at Gerron briefly, and then, as if realizing she would get no help from him, faced Chakotay and Seven again.

"Ah, yes. A lot has happened in the past year," Seska began. "Gerron invited me to Bajor to meet his family." She gestured to the three other Bajorans besides Gerron in the small group. "Chakotay and Seven, let me introduce you to Gerron's parents, Erin Raul and Erin Wexa, of the Central Province, and his sister, Inga." Both Chakotay and Seven extended their hands in greeting, and understanding the gesture, the Bajorans enthusiastically exchanged handshakes. "Gerron and I…" Seska started, but then smiled and shrugged, leaving the rest unsaid but obvious considering her pregnancy.

"Congratulations," Chakotay said. Gerron smiled and nodded in return. As he regarded Gerron, Chakotay realized he was no longer the boy who had joined the Maquis and Chakotay's cell all those years ago. Gerron now exhibited a maturity and air of confidence that Chakotay had never noticed before. The difference in age between Gerron and Seska was apparently irrelevant. Seven and Marina were talking with Gerron's family, and Seska took Chakotay's elbow and guided him a couple steps away to talk in private.

"It was truly a shock to me," Seska confessed. "His feelings towards me, and perhaps more surprising, the feelings I developed towards him _and_ his family. They've accepted me without question, and they know. They know all about me Chakotay."

"I'm sure Gerron has told them how instrumental you were in our survival in the Delta Quadrant," Chakotay offered. "You were a valued member of the _Val Jean_ crew."

Seska smiled. She looked more at peace than at any time Chakotay had known her. "Thank you Chakotay," she finally said. "Thank you for everything. I'm…" She sighed and looked back to Gerron and his family. "I'm truly happy."

The rest of the greetings of the _Val Jean_ crew and their guests were a blur. Logan and Jenny Pullman and their newborn son. Samantha Wildman, her Ktarian husband and their daughter Naomi. Naomi had grown taller in the years' time and was nearly as tall as Seven now. She held onto Seven for several minutes, laughing and crying at the same time. Cathal O'Donnell and several members of his family from Alpha Erindani. Gabriel, Miriah, Tabor, Kenneth, Lachlan. Everyone was there. At the end of the line waited Jean-Luc Picard, Beverly Crusher, and another _Enterprise_ officer Chakotay didn't recognize.

Picard approached and extended his arms. "Marius, mon vieil ami. Vous regardez bien," he said, and kissed Chakotay on each cheek. Picard then turned to Seven, and taking her hand in his added, "Et Cossette, vous sont enchanteurs et beau comme jamais." He then bent down and kissed Seven's hand dramatically.

Beverly Crusher shook her head and took Chakotay's extended hand. "He's been wanting to do that ever since he learned you two were going under the aliases of Marius and Cossette Pontmercy," she laughed, a little bemused by the spectacle.

The other _Enterprise_ officer extended her hand as well. "I hope you don't mind me crashing the party," she said. "I'm Deanna Troi. I feel I know you both from my conversations with Marina."

"Deanna has been helping me with my training," Marina added, although didn't elaborate on what that training might be.

Seven turned to Doctor Crusher. "Doctor… Beverly, have you been able to review my latest scans?"

Crusher nodded. "I have and think I can help. I believe a slight adjustment to your biradial clamp in your shoulder will relieve the pain you are feeling. We can take care of it after the ceremony if you'd like."

"That would be wonderful," Seven replied. The corner of her lips then turned up slightly and she added, "And of the other matter?"

Now Beverly grinned widely and glanced to Chakotay and back to Seven. "I see no reason why you and Chakotay can't start a family. There may be some issues with the nanoprobes during the pregnancy, but I'll be right there to help you all along the way."

Seven looked back with a questioning look. "With us?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

Beverly opened her mouth, but then turned to Picard with an expression of alarm. Picard answered for her. "So you haven't been told yet?" he asked cryptically.

Chakotay and Seven exchanged a look and then both shook their head.

Picard gazed about to those assembled nearby, and finding who he was looking for, motioned for her to come forward. T'Vora approached with an escort. Both were dressed in flowing Vulcan robes that reached the floor and T'Vora's short hair was highlighted with silver braids, an extravagance for a Vulcan, but also providing an exquisite look in her black hair. In their circuit of the holosuite, Chakotay didn't recall greeting T'Vora. T'Vora nodded towards Picard, an apparent gesture requesting that he continue the explanation.

Picard turned back towards Chakotay and Seven and cleared his throat. Indeed, the rest of the conversations in the holosuite seemed to end abruptly, as when Chakotay and Seven had first entered, and now Picard was the center of attention.

"Well," Picard began. "As you know from our correspondence over the past several months, T'Vora's team has made great strides in their Borg nanoprobe research. Not only have they duplicated Seven's original programming, but have developed a possible defense against the assimilation process itself."

Chakotay took Seven's hand and squeezed it. A few months after their presumed death, Picard had contacted them and had been keeping them up to date on T'Vora's progress. Through the _Enterprise_, they had slowly reestablished contact with the rest of the _Val Jean_ crew. In recent months, Seven had been consulting Doctor Crusher more often concerning some health issues related to her remaining Borg implants.

"T'Vora's time with the Maquis has perhaps made her savvier in the art of negotiation," Picard continued. "She demanded some very specific things with regard to payment from Starfleet and the Federation in exchange for her cooperation in continuing her research." Picard glanced about again, and now everyone was moving closer and paying attention. Tom and B'Elanna stepped up and stood next to Seven and Chakotay, B'Elanna holding their daughter, Miral, in her arms. Ayala and Amelia stood close by arm in arm. They were both smiling broadly with their four sons at their side, the two who had been on Earth during their time in the Delta Quadrant, standing proud and almost as tall as their father.

"Tell them already," Marina said. That was met with a chorus of affirmation to encourage Picard to speed things up.

Picard raised his arms and smiled. "Alright, alright." He then placed his hands on both Chakotay and Seven's shoulders. "Did you happen to notice the ship next to the _Enterprise_ when you arrived?"

Chakotay nodded. "As a matter of fact, we did. Very much like the old _Val Jean_."

"Just about as old, I'm afraid, but B'Elanna and her team have finished a complete refit of the warp and impulse engines. It is the payment T'Vora demanded. That, and a complete exoneration of both your names within the Federation. The two of you don't have to skulk around as Marius and Cossette anymore."

Before the full realization of what Picard had said had sunk in, T'Vora approached Chakotay and Seven.

"Captain, Seven," she said and took her hands out from her robe and gestured to all those around her. "It is our wish, the desire of the entire former crew of the _Val Jean_, to present you with this vessel as a wedding gift and for the two of you to assume command as captain and first officer." The assembled group now erupted in cheers and applause. Chakotay and Seven were overwhelmed. All their friends and family continued the applause.

When the commotion subsided, T'Vora continued, "And, forgive my impertinence, but I respectfully request to be assigned as your science officer, and this man, who is my husband, as an engineer to serve under B'Elanna." The Vulcan standing next to T'Vora bowed slightly and then T'Vora added, "He will serve adequately."

"I want to join you too!" Harry called from the crowd.

"In fact, a lot of us want to be a part of the crew," B'Elanna said.

Chakotay was dumbfounded. He glanced from face to face, at everyone around them. All of their colleagues and friends grinned back at them.

Beverly stepped up and added, "That goes for me too. I've requested and was granted a sabbatical from Starfleet, and with your permission, would love to serve as your chief medical officer for the next year. In that way, I can be close at hand for when Seven is… you know."

Chakotay laughed. "I don't suppose we'll be going on raids in the demilitarized zone," he joked.

"No," Picard replied firmly. "T'Vora and I have arranged a contract for your vessel to conduct mapping and prospecting for the Federation on the fringes of our space. Not much is known about that particular sector, and so you will be the first to shed some light on it. You will use Deep Space Nine and Bajor as your base of operations. It's not, of course, in the Delta Quadrant, but it is in that direction."

"Well then," Chakotay said, and turned to Seven who gave him an encouraging nod. "It seems like it's been all arranged. What have you named the ship?"

T'Vora bowed again slightly, and said, "It is yet unnamed Captain. It's previous designation irrelevant. We have left that honor to its new captain and first officer."

Chakotay again turned to Seven. There was something Jean-Luc had just said that rang in his ears, and a connection to Seven's past he wished to honor. It was even that time of the year again. "If my first officer agrees," he said. "I would like to name it the _Sankta Lucia_."

The ocular implant above Seven's eye raised slightly and she squeezed Chakotay's hand, which she was still holding.

"The _Sankta Lucia_ then," Picard said amidst general approval of those assembled. "And I think, now that everyone is here, it's about time we get this ceremony started and make your marriage official, don't you?"

"I'm not quite sure all the guests have arrived," Seven said and started peering about. Suddenly she found who she was looking for near the edge of the crowd. The woman was separated from the rest of the group, but after seeing Seven nod, started moving through the crowd. She was Bajoran, with short black hair and moved with a catlike gait.

As she drew closer, recognition finally dawned on Picard. "Laren?" he gasped.

"It is agreeable to see you again Captain," Ro Laren replied. She nodded to both Chakotay and Seven, and then to Beverly and Deana added, "Doctor. Counselor."

A tear ran down Picard's cheek and he stepped forward to embrace her. "And you," he managed, choked with emotion. Beverly placed her hand on Picard's shoulder, a knowing look on her face. It was as if a long lost daughter had returned to her father.

Picard still appeared somewhat shaken and Ro looked about at the assembled guests. Many of the former Maquis knew her, or at least knew of her. It was a gift to them to see another of their comrades who had survived. "Sounds like you might need a pilot for this new ship of yours Chakotay," Ro said, a smile growing on her face. "I'm in."

Chakotay nodded satisfactorily. The Ferengi shuttle merchant's information had been sound, but it was tough convincing Ro to return to Federation space. In the end, it was Seven who had finally persuaded her.

Everyone was now crowded around Chakotay and Seven. Picard sighed heavily to regain his composure, and then returned his attention to the two guests of honor. What a joyous moment for all of them.

"Since the days of the first wooden sailing ships, all captains have enjoyed the happy privilege of joining together two people in the bonds of matrimony. And so it is my honor to unite you, Seven Cossette Pontmercy, and you, Chakotay Marius Pontmercy, together …"

#

Author's note: As with all stories and alternative universes, there could be so much more. What of the adventures of the _Sankta Lucia_ and her crew on the fringe of Federation space? Will the Borg threat ever reach the Alpha Quadrant again as Starfleet predicts? Who knows…? For now, however, that's it for this particular AU. Please review – it would be nice to hear your thoughts.

Next chapter: a prologue to AU#2's "The Folly of the Stewards." This is basically the unaltered Endgame timeline, although it eventually _does_ get altered so that Seven doesn't meet an untimely death! The common theme will become obvious if you haven't already guessed…


	2. Att ha och att hålla

Chapter 2 – Att ha och att hålla

Stardate 56056.1 (AU2), Location – Starship _Voyager_ in Delta Quadrant

Author's note: This chapter is a prologue to "The Folly of the Stewards" (although _that_ story has not been written yet!). So, think of this AU as the unaltered Endgame timeline about a year after when Endgame would have taken place.

#

Seven's regeneration cycle ended and she stepped out of her alcove. The day marked the one thousand eight hundred and fifty second day of her being disconnected from the Borg Hive Mind and the three hundred and eighty third day since she and Commander Chakotay had started dating.

Or perhaps the first day of something even more significant.

The night before was still fresh in her memory. They hadn't planned anything special for the night, having lost count of which particular date they were on. Although, if Seven gave it some thought, she could figure that out readily. She resisted the temptation. Instead, they simply ate a meal in the mess hall and followed Tom and B'Elanna to _Voyager_'s movie night. The movie itself was unremarkable, but the comments and jokes she shared with Chakotay had made it fun. It was so comfortable and natural. By now, the entire crew expected to see them together while off duty. Their romance, which had raised a few eyebrows early on, was now an established part of the _Voyager_ routine.

And then, as Chakotay walked her back to the cargo bay, he seemed quieter than normal. Seven knew there was definitely something on his mind, but also knew he would share it with her when the time was right. How could she have guessed what that something was, and that she would find out just outside the cargo bay entrance?

Seven closed her eyes to better visualize the scene from the night before. They were holding hands as they walked. And then, as they paused in front of the cargo bay doors, Chakotay pulled her closer. She was expecting a kiss, but instead, Chakotay lingered as he looked at her. Drinking her in, as he would often say. "I love you," he said. Seven smiled at the memory. It hadn't been the first time he had said it, but this time, knowing what she knew now, it held so much more meaning and power. "I want to be with you always," he said. She let the memory of the words splash over her like the incoming tide. Again, she knew exactly how he felt about her. They were always honest and open with the other. It was something very reassuring about their relationship. Chakotay knew she shared those same feelings for him. "I want to be married."

Seven opened her eyes. The memory of the words were as surprising as when he expressed them the night before. But of course, not surprising. Why should she be surprised? She had entertained fantasies of marrying Chakotay, but they had always been at an indistinct time in the future. So much to learn. So much she was still uncertain about with her individuality and humanity.

"I want to be married," he said.

That was real. That was now. That was no turning back.

Chakotay must have sensed the panic she had felt. He had placed his arms around her waist and drew her even closer. "Think about it," he said. There hadn't been disappointment in his voice. Hopeful expectation, perhaps. They kissed. Of course not their first kiss, but a kiss infinitely more significant than any that had proceeded. Seven licked her lips at the memory of that kiss.

"I love you," she had managed before they parted. He smiled, and she couldn't move. She watched him walk down the corridor back to his quarters, and she still couldn't move for quite some time.

Hopeful expectation.

How could she think? How could she regenerate? But of course she did. She thought of him. Her love. Their love. Eventually she did regenerate. And now here she stood. The next morning.

Seven sighed and touched her comm badge. "Seven of Nine to Commander Chakotay."

"_Go ahead_."

"Yes," she said simply.

There was a pause on the other end, but then Chakotay replied, "_When should we have the ceremony_?"

"Today," was Seven's response. And why not?

"_I'll go speak to the Captain immediately_." There was a smile in his voice. She couldn't see him, but she knew it was there. She knew him well enough to know it was there. She knew him better than anyone. The smile. The dimples. All of him.

#

Captain Kathryn Janeway entered the Mess Hall in her dress uniform. The room was slightly crowded with those invited by the bride and groom. Unfortunately, only a fraction of the crew could attend the upcoming ceremony in person, due to space limitations, although it was likely most of the crew would pause in their duties and watch via the monitors recording the event. When she had left the bridge, an interior shot of the Mess Hall was already on the main view screen. Somehow even Lieutenant Barkley knew of the union, and requested a copy for Project Pathfinder personnel at the next uplink.

"You two never cease to surprise," Janeway commented as she approached Chakotay and Seven. "I knew things were getting serious, but you could have given us some warning."

"There was no reason to delay once the decision was made," Seven replied. Seven wore a simple white dress, and although lacking the frills of a typical wedding gown, it was particularly stunning on her. Her hair was down and cascaded over her bare shoulders, and on her head was a garland of myrtle leaves. Beside her stood Naomi Wildman in a nearly identical dress, although colored a light aqua. She beamed with pride and held a bouquet of flowers from hydroponics.

"Naomi, are you the flower girl?" Janeway asked.

Naomi looked slightly indignant, and Seven quickly corrected the Captain, "Naomi is my Maid of Honor. I have spent the morning researching the Earth wedding ritual, and in particular, traditions from my parents' native Sweden on Earth."

"You planned your entire wedding in a single morning?" Janeway asked with a smile.

"Yes," Seven replied without seeing the humor. "Naomi is my only attendant, and in addition to the best man, will stand beside us as Chakotay and I share our wedding vows."

Janeway shifted uncomfortably. "Is there something specific I need to say?" she asked.

"I will leave it to your discretion Captain," Seven said. "It need not be extravagant."

"I'll do my best," Janeway replied, trying hard to repress the laugh that threatened to escape.

"I picked out the color and replicated the dresses," Naomi said proudly. "Do you like them?"

Janeway smiled and nodded. She stepped up to Chakotay, the smile still on her face. Chakotay was not in a Starfleet dress uniform, but rather a dark gray suit with an open collared shirt. On the suit was a white rose attached to his lapel. He looked rather handsome, and Janeway felt a fleeting sense of regret. But, that was long past. Chakotay was her friend. Her best friend. "Are you ready for this Chakotay?" Janeway whispered.

"I am," Chakotay responded happily.

Janeway gazed about the room. Chell and Icheb were busy preparing something at the far end of the room, and Harry Kim appeared to be assembling his clarinet. "Have you taken part in any of the planning?" she asked, a bit bemused.

"I selected my best man," Chakotay replied, "and then stood back. Seven has everything under control."

Janeway looked again at the assembled crowd and spotted the best man immediately. Ayala was wearing an identical suit to Chakotay, of course, with an aqua tinted rose. He was talking amiably to Amelia Jenkins. Many of Chakotay and Seven's closer friends were also in attendance. Janeway spotted several former Maquis crew members including Cathal O'Donnell, Marina Jor and B'Elanna Torres. She knew B'Elanna and Seven didn't see eye to eye on many things, and so assumed she was there for Chakotay. Janeway didn't know Crewman Jor very well, so couldn't decide what her connection was to the bride and groom. There were about a dozen others. She was surprised to see Tal Celes. Although Celes worked for Seven in Astrometrics, the times Seven had mentioned her seemed to always involve a concern for the quality of her work. Tom Paris, the Doctor, Harry Kim, Samantha Wildman.

Janeway noticed Chell consulting a timepiece, and then he started uncovering what turned out to be various dishes of food at the far end of the Mess Hall.

"Seven prepared a traditional meal for the reception, with Chell and Icheb's help," Chakotay said, leaning closer to Janeway. "The recipes have been entered into _Voyager_'s replicator database so those who aren't here can partake if they wish."

Indeed, everything seemed to be going like clockwork. Seven hadn't missed a thing. "Who will be standing in as the father of the bride to give Seven away," Janeway asked, suddenly curious, and then held up her hand. "No wait, let me guess. The Doctor."

Chakotay shook his head. "The two of us will walk down the aisle together actually," he said. "A father giving away his daughter, even symbolically, a little too patriarchal."

Tom stepped up to the two of them. "Precisely two minutes until we begin. Harry's getting ready to play the Wedding March. You two better take your positions."

Janeway stepped quickly over to where Naomi and Ayala were already assembled. Tom followed behind chuckling to himself and then turned back to Chakotay and Seven. "Chakotay, did you get to help in planning the honeymoon?" he joked.

"I have something very special planned," Seven responded, wrapping her hand in Chakotay's arm, her ocular implant slightly raised and the corner of her lips curled up.

Tom smiled back and raised his own eyebrows.

At precisely 1700 hours ship time, Harry Kim began playing the Wedding March on his clarinet. The doors to the Mess Hall opened, and in walked Chakotay and Seven. The Mess Hall wasn't very big, so it didn't take long for Chakotay and Seven to be in position and Harry had to improvise to quickly end the song.

Janeway looked out at the assembled guests. As Captain, the honor of uniting these two people together in matrimony was hers. An honor she had performed only twice before on this long voyage through the Delta Quadrant. How wonderful that responsibility was. "We're gathered here today, not as Starfleet officers, but as friends and family, to celebrate the marriage of two of _Voyager'_s finest, Chakotay and Seven…"

#

Observer's note: Reference subjects continue in nominal trajectory. Recommend one or both as normal subjects in necessary spatiotemporal confluence for 7983-17 correction – target E577:345:07.3.

Observer's summary: Timeline proceeds at 0.14 in a general deviation of -0.086 from median.

End – E574:215:06.1

5582

Key indicator (7234/5): 0.01

General: nominal

#

Author's note: So, eventually I'll write "The Folly of the Stewards" the last of the "Alternatives" timeline stories. It's going to be a bit different than all the others stories, since the main character will be a non-humanoid 'steward' wishing to return to his own universe with the aid of Seven and Chakotay.

Next chapter: A missing scene from the last chapter of "Out of New Earth." I think by now you can guess what might happen.


	3. rop 'ej, HoS

Chapter 3 – rop 'ej, HoS

Stardate 57902.1 (AU3), Location – Starship _Voyager_ on course to New Earth

Author's note: This chapter takes place during the middle of the last chapter in "Out of New Earth" and fills in some details that were not revealed. Seven is about to undergo an operation by the Vidiians to remove all her Borg implants, but Chakotay insists they get married beforehand as a precaution in case anything goes wrong.

#

"Kathryn, if you could come down to sickbay, Seven and I need you to do something for us."

"_I'll be right there_."

Chakotay then pulled Seven closer ignoring the Borg technology, the armor and metal latticework of sensors on her arms and hands. He carefully moved in, closer than he had ever been before, and pressed his lips lightly against hers. Deep within her, the human who so desperately wished to purge herself of everything Borg felt the stirring of those truly powerful human desires and emotions once more.

After they separated, Seven looked at Chakotay intently. The harsh Borg armor and technology couldn't hide a tenderness in her expression. Her human eye glistened. This was what is was to be human and in love. The hollowness of unity through the Hive Mind was now clearly manifest, and she yearned to explore more fully the human unity with her chosen companion. This was her greatest desire. A question then crossed through her mind. "Is it not customary for there to be witnesses at such an occasion?"

Chakotay's smile wavered ever so slightly and he nodded. "You are right," he said, and then looked back to the Doctor, Denara and the other Vidiian physician. They appeared to be examining some information on a medical data PADD and weren't paying attention to Chakotay and Seven. "I suppose they could serve as our witnesses," he added dubiously.

Seven shook her head. "That is not proper. I haven't conducted extensive research in the matter, but what I do know is that the witnesses should be the people we are closest to." She then touched her comm badge and said. "Seven of Nine to Minnik."

"_Yes Seven_?"

"Your presence is required immediately in _Voyager_'s sick bay."

"I'll be right there."

Chakotay smiled, imagining the ex-Kazon, ex-Borg drone running down the corridors towards sickbay. Minnik could appear quite intimidating with the Borg tool that now served as her forearm extended and activated. "She's going to think there's a medical emergency," he said. "You'd better call her back."

Seven frowned, but again touched her comm badge. "Seven of Nine to Minnik."

There was no response, but the sound of a transporter beam suddenly could be heard from a point near the entrance of sickbay, and immediately afterwards, Minnik materialized. The group of doctors glanced up from what they were doing and Minnik looked about with wide eyes. Upon spotting Seven, she rushed over to her side. "What's going on?" Minnik said, and looked about again to register all the remaining details of what was happening in sickbay.

"Do not be alarmed," Seven said. "There's no emergency. I was just requesting your presence in order for you to witness the betrothal of Chakotay and myself."

"Oh," Minnik said, although it was clear she didn't quite understand.

Seven realized Minnik might not be familiar with this particular custom, so she added "You are to be my Maid of Honor at Chakotay and my wedding to be officiated by Captain Janeway shortly."

"Me?" Minnik asked, a smile growing on her face.

Just then, Captain Kathryn Janeway entered sickbay and headed straight to Chakotay, Seven, and Minnik. "So, what do you need me to do?" she asked.

"A moment Captain," Seven replied. "Chakotay still needs to select a Best Man."

Janeway raised her eyebrows. "Oh?" Now it was her turn to smile. She had seen the whole romance develop. From their initial meeting at the Borg cube crash site on New Earth until now, Chakotay and Seven of Nine had been essentially inseparable. She didn't understand it at first, but their attraction to each other was undeniable. Now, she had to admit, it didn't surprise her in the least that the two wished to be married, although the timing might be a bit odd.

Chakotay shrugged and touched his comm badge. "Chakotay to Lieutenant Ayala."

"_Ayala here_."

"Could you come to sickbay and… ah, be my Best Man?" Chakotay realized the suddenness of the question as he was talking. Ayala had just been rescued from the prisons of the Vidiian Fragment, and the two had hardly had the chance to exchange two sentences with each other. To him, this must be coming out of the blue.

There was a hesitation. "_Did you say Best Man_?"

Chakotay laughed. "I know we have some catching up to do, old friend. But yes. I would like for you to be the Best Man at my wedding, and we're looking to have it done right now in _Voyager_'s sickbay."

Now Ayala laughed. "_We do have some catching up to do. I'll be right there_."

Seven looked at Chakotay with the corner of her lips upturned slightly. "I suppose that went more smoothly," she said sarcastically.

When Ayala arrived, he was accompanied by S'Par, one of the clones of B'Elanna's Klingon half the Vidiian Fragment had created in their experiments to cure the phage. S'Par had been instrumental in the recent successful raid to free the _Voyager_ crew and other prisoners of the Fragment. When she saw both Chakotay and Seven standing together, S'Par exclaimed, "'oH vISov!" in Klingon. She came over and slapped Chakotay on the shoulder. "Are you man enough Chakotay to marry this fearsome warrior!"

Chakotay rubbed his shoulder. "It's good to see you up and fully recovered S'Par."

S'Par scoffed. "They say I should still be resting in my new quarters, but when I overheard your message to Ayala, I insisted to come as well. Those Vidiian ghargh of the Fragment could not best us warriors." S'Par was now gesturing to both herself and Seven. "May they drown in their own blood and burn in Gre'Thor!" She then caught sight of the Doctor, Denara and other Vidiian approaching their group, and added, "Present company excluded, of course."

"Of course," Denara responded graciously, appearing more fascinated with S'Par than offended.

The doors to sickbay swished open again, and B'Elanna Torres came in being helped by Tom Paris. When S'Par saw B'Elanna, she stiffened. It was unclear what B'Elanna thought about having clones of herself in the greater group. Particularly clones who had some of B'Elanna's memories. S'Par was unsure how she would interact with the other clones as well, essentially individuals identical to herself. Were they her sisters? And what would be her relationship with B'Elanna?

B'Elanna, for her part, shrugged off Tom's help and stood with her hands on her hips. She was still recovering from the recent raid as well, having been held isolated in the Fragment's medical facilities. Working out her relationship with S'Par and the others would have to wait for there was something far more important to take care of. "Chakotay," she scolded. "I couldn't believe what Ayala said when he passed us in the corridor and had to come see for myself. Were you even considering getting married without inviting me?"

S'Par let out a hearty laugh at B'Elanna's bold reproach to Chakotay. Despite her injuries, B'Elanna appeared formidable and not one to mess with, but there was also some mirth behind her intense gaze.

Janeway stepped forward, now more thoughtful. "She's right, Chakotay." She looked about the small group now assembled in sickbay. Maquis, original _Voyager_ crew members, ex-Borg drones from the New Earth crash site, and Vidiians who were also rescued from the Fragment during the recent raid. This group represented the growing community that was now returning to New Earth for an extended stay there. "This wedding is a union that marks the beginning of our community on New Earth," Janeway continued. "It's not just for you and Seven, it's for all of us."

Chakotay and Seven acknowledged Janeway's observation, understanding her intention, so she touched her comm badge. "Janeway to bridge."

"_Go ahead Captain_."

"Harry, put me on ship-wide speakers and patch me through to Saychek on the _Phoenix_."

"_Yes ma'am_." Harry replied, and a moment later, the familiar calm voice of the leader of the ex-Borg drones came on. "_Captain_?"

"Saychek, put me on ship-wide speakers on the _Phoenix_."

"_Of course Captain_."

A moment later, the comm link had been established to both ships and Captain Janeway addressed the three hundred and twenty three individuals that made up the entire compliment of prospective New Earth colonists.

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway. We are still several days away from reaching New Earth. I know many of you are concerned regarding what we will find there and how our greater group will function and get along with each other. We come from disparate backgrounds. Indeed, there are species among us who are enemies and war with the other is common.

"Let me tell you of _Voyager_'s crew. Once, we were two separate groups. Starfleet crewman and the Maquis rebels we were sent to find and apprehend. Our situation changed when we were all brought here from the Alpha Quadrant by the entity known as the Caretaker. We were forced to work together and trust one another. I dare say, it was only through the combination of our two groups, utilizing our complimentary skills and abilities, which enabled our survival those first two years.

"And at the stronghold of the Vidiian Fragment, the prisoners from _Voyager_ were joined by a variety of individuals from numerous Delta Quadrant planets. I've heard only a small fraction of the horrors you went through. But in those stories, I've also heard of the support each and every one of you provided the others, regardless of species.

"And then there were the two groups marooned on New Earth, Chakotay and myself and the ex-Borg drones, liberated from the Hive Mind through the crash of their cube. It was in cooperation and trust that we all initially escaped out of New Earth on the _Phoenix_ and located the Fragment's stronghold.

"And now with the successful raid on the stronghold, in addition to reuniting with the remaining _Voyager_ crew and rescuing the other prisoners, a group of Vidiians who were also being held prisoners by the Fragment have joined our greater group.

"It is true, we are disparate and thrown together by circumstance. It is true, many of us have difficult histories to reconcile with the Borg, the Vidiians, and any number of the species alien to our own who are now with us here today. But I know what we can accomplish together if we can get beyond our fear, our prejudice and preconceptions. I have seen it before. Not despite our differences, but because of our differences we will succeed and flourish on New Earth."

In sickbay, Janeway now turned to face both Chakotay and Seven. "It is my happy privilege to preside over the union of two individuals today, with vastly different backgrounds and experiences, but a common love for the other. This union, however, is not just a celebration for these two, but for all of us, for it symbolizes the greater union of purpose we have together. Chakotay, my dear friend. My best friend…" Janeway stopped for her voice began to crack. Chakotay stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. They had been through so much together these past nine years. Kathryn smiled briefly and continued. "I am truly happy for you, for I know you have found a kindred spirit in Seven. And Seven, I have only known you a few short months, but in that time I have grown to respect you and commend your strength and fortitude through truly the worst of times."

Janeway motioned with her hands for the rest in sickbay to draw closer. Ayala and Minnik moved to stand beside Chakotay and Seven. Minnik wrapped her unencumbered arm around Seven's waist and Ayala placed his arm around Chakotay's shoulder. The rest of the small group moved closer as well to place their hands on the couple and each other's shoulders.

Janeway stood up slightly taller and took a breath. "We're gathered here today, not as Starfleet officers, not as Maquis, not as Vidiians or humans or Kazon or Klingons or a dozen other species from the Alpha and Delta Quadrants that make up our group, but as friends and family, to celebrate the marriage of two of _our_ finest, Chakotay and Seven…"

#

Author's note: Thank you to those who have left reviews, favorited, or followed this story so far. Reviews are always welcome. Also, this particular chapter's name is in Klingon if you're curious (I used the Bing Klingon Translator, and although that translator is not at all perfect, its fun to use). Finally, the last part of "Out of New Earth" is one of my favorite things I've written and is a fitting epilogue already, and so any additional epilogue would have been superfluous.

Next chapter: A prologue and epilogue to "Recharting the Course" where Chakotay and Annika, with no memory of their past lives, get to know each other and get married on the Delta Quadrant world of Quarra. Includes vignettes from some of their anniversary celebrations thereafter. Will be a bit longer than previous chapters.


	4. For richer and for poorer

Chapter 4 – For richer and for poorer

Stardate 54628.1 (AU4), Location – Capital City State, Quarra

Author's note: This chapter is first a prologue to "Recharting the Course" and is essentially the start of an AU stemming from the episode "Workforce" where something goes wrong and the crew remains trapped on Quarra. Most of the _Voyager_ crew are workers, and two of those workers, Chakotay and Annika, fall in love and get married. In the end, vignettes from various wedding anniversaries will serve as an epilogue to "Recharting the Course".

#

Chakotay stepped out into the bright light of Quarra's late afternoon sun. He was on the steps of Capital City's Main Medical Facility and was a little disoriented. Granted, it was his first time in the city. He recalled coming in on a shuttle the previous week, but had fallen ill almost immediately. His memories after that were a little sketchy, but the doctors now assured him he was fully recovered and could go find lodgings and proceed with his business. He had come to Quarra to find work because of the lack of opportunities on his homeworld. When his attending physician, Doctor Kaden, discovered he was looking for a job, he recommended Chakotay seek out another patient of his who worked at the local energy power distribution plant. Coincidently, she had taken ill at the same time as Chakotay and was being treated by Doctor Kaden as well. He would look her up tomorrow with the address Kaden supplied.

Chakotay glanced about at the Capital City skyline and took a deep breath. The buildings were clean and well maintained, maglevs glided smoothly and silently on a series of tracks, and the air was free of pollutants. What a contrast to the decay and squalor of Earth. He nodded satisfactorily, deciding at once he had made a good choice in coming here. The medical facility's staff had been friendly and competent, and he had a good feeling about his prospects on this new world.

As he was standing on the steps admiring the city, a women stepped outside and walked briskly past him and down the steps of the facility. He only caught a glimpse of her face as she passed, but she matched Doctor Kaden's description of Annika Hansen, the woman he was to meet. Tall and energetic with blonde hair tied up close to her head and dressed in the ubiquitous worker's uniform. Most distinguishing, however, was the metallic cybernetic device above her eye. What a perfect opportunity.

"Annika Hansen?" Chakotay called after her.

Annika stopped, turned about sharply and looked up at the stranger from a lower step. "That's me," she answered, and although she didn't sound irritated, she did emanate a sense of being in a rush.

Chakotay hurried down the few steps to her side and extended his hand in greeting. "Pleased to meet you," he said, "My name's Chakotay."

Annika appeared to contemplate his hand for a moment before clasping it was a strong grip and hand shake. "You are an Earther," she said, more as a declaration than a question.

"I am," Chakotay replied with a smile. "How did you know?"

Annika smiled back. "Mostly by your appearance. There are a number of Earthers who work for me. But also by the handshake. Somewhat uncommon here on Quarra."

Chakotay's eyes fell on the cybernetic device above Annika's eye. Noticing his look and anticipating his question either now or later, Annika decided to get the explanation out of the way. "I am an Earther as well, but have some cybernetic components integrated throughout my body. The Quarran doctors believe they might be the result of repairs made on Earth for injuries I sustained as a child. I have no memory of the injuries nor the operations that were obviously required."

Chakotay looked genuinely concerned. "I had no idea such things were done on Earth," he remarked.

"They currently serve their purposes adequately," Annika continued, "but it is likely they will one day fail, and so I'm consulting with a physician in this facility to see about removing the cybernetic components and replacing them with biological equivalents." Annika stopped abruptly, wondering idly why she felt compelled to explain herself to this stranger.

"Do they hurt you?"

Compassion. Interesting. Most whom she met simply chose to ignore her cybernetic implants, although Annika was well aware they made her somewhat unique. There was only one other person on Quarra who apparently possessed similar cybernetic devices. He was an adolescent, however, and not from Earth. It irked her that she was different and she was tempted to disregard his inquiry entirely. This stranger, however, intrigued her, but moreover, she had a sense they had met before but couldn't put her finger on when and where. "A little," she finally answered. "Doctor Kaden has described a number of promising regenerative procedures which have been developed here on Quarra."

"As a matter of fact," Chakotay said, seeing his opportunity, "Doctor Kaden was my physician this past week as well and recommended I speak to you about a job that might be available in the city's energy power distribution plant."

The ocular implant above Annika's eye raised slightly. "Indeed," she replied. "What are your qualifications Mister Chakotay?"

"Just Chakotay please," Chakotay said, feeling more comfortable with Annika. She might seem intimidating to some, but Chakotay liked her no nonsense attitude and demeanor. "I have a level three competency in microkinetics, and a level five competency in thermionic conversion."

"Your microkinetics could use improvement," Annika commented, "but I'm impressed with your thermionic conversion proficiency. It will have to be verified, of course, but it turns out we lost a couple workers in an accident at the plant just last week. I'm sure we could use someone with your skills."

"An accident?" Chakotay said in surprise. From all his research, Quarra took the safety of its workers very seriously.

"It was due to worker negligence," Annika quickly added. "The two in question broke into the facility after hours for an unknown reason. I was only informed about it yesterday since I got sick the day it happened and was hospitalized for a short time."

Chakotay was pensive. Why a worker would purposefully break the rules was unthinkable to him, especially in a worker friendly environment like Quarra.

"It happens sometimes, even here on Quarra. Our facility is one of the better places to work in the City," Annika reassured him. "Come to the plant tomorrow and I will introduce you to the site supervisor."

"Excellent," Chakotay said, a smile returning to his face. "Thank you."

Annika nodded to indicate an end to the conversation and started to descend the stairs once more, but then she hesitated. There was something about this Chakotay that drew her attention. Did she know him from somewhere? She had socialized with so few on Quarra since her arrival. She turned back and said, "Where are you staying here in Capital City?"

"I need to go seek lodgings before curfew," Chakotay replied, hopping down the few steps to rejoin her. "I fell ill and was hospitalized when I arrived on the sector shuttle last week and never got a chance to secure a place. Do you have any suggestions?"

Annika considered this and made a quick decision. "Follow me, Chakotay. We will go see the site supervisor directly. He should still be at the plant. We'll see about getting you that position as well as getting you into the facility's housing complex right away."

"That would be great," Chakotay replied and started walking beside Annika who had already begun to descend the steps once more. "Is it a nice place to live?"

"Yes it is," Annika said. "I live there myself, in fact. It is aesthetically designed and efficiently maintained. I have been on Quarra for a few months now and have only good memories of being here. I think you will like it here as well."

Chakotay smiled and fell into step beside Annika. She walked fast, but with a smooth grace. He liked her. She was quick and efficient, and also quite beautiful. Yes indeed, his decision to relocate to Quarra had been a wise choice. He thanked the Great Spirit for guiding him here, and started wondering how he might ask this Annika out for dinner to get to know her better.

# (one week later)

Annika looked out over the workers on the floor. Everyone was functioning at an acceptable level of productivity, and this pleased her. In fact, the plant was functioning at its highest level of efficiency since her arrival. Soon enough, her eyes drifted to Chakotay's station. He was regulating the load to the southern district of the city state and was a particularly productive worker, punctual and innovative. When she remarked about it the other day, he had joked saying he was just trying to impress the efficiency manager at the plant. She smiled at that. He asked her out to dinner and a tour of the City that first day they met, but she declined the invitation. She was now regretting her decision because it had been already a week and he hadn't repeated the offer.

It was her policy that if she were to date, she wouldn't date anyone from the plant. As efficiency manager, she was often put in the position of recommending promotions or disciplinary actions, and she didn't want anyone to accuse her of favoritism. Of course, that sort of conduct would be out of the question, but her veracity wouldn't stop others who might be disgruntled from making the accusation.

Perhaps, however, she was being over cautious.

Before she knew it, she was heading down the ladder onto the main floor and stepped up to Chakotay's station.

"Good afternoon Chakotay."

"Good afternoon," he replied, and smiled that smile that always seemed to intensify the feeling in Annika that they had met someplace before. She had reviewed his entire file, however, and found no indication they had met previously. Since he was a new arrival on Quarra, and came from a different region on Earth, it was unlikely. She decided they must have had a chance encounter at the medical facility the previous week when they were both ill. Indeed, her memory of her hospitalization was spotty at best.

"Have you been able to tour the City as you hoped?" Annika inquired.

Chakotay looked down with a boyish grin. "I haven't been able to find someone who knows the area well enough and is willing to show me around."

Annika immediately understood his intent. Chakotay wasn't being subtle, and his attraction to her was clear. She had to admit, she was attracted to him as well. She had been on Quarra for a few months now, and in that time she had been concerned with establishing her credentials and getting settled into a good job. Even at the end of the day when she returned to her apartment, she would often take work home with her, and hadn't really taken time to explore and enjoy the City herself. She knew the city, having memorized the walkways and venues in a three kilometer radius from the plant, but had never actually gone out to be in it. "There is an eating establishment close to the plant," Annika said. "I've been told it is quite good."

"You've never been there yourself?"

Annika shook her head and the corner of her lips upturned slightly. She had been found out, but was confident she could serve as an adequate guide. "I haven't been able to find someone who would care to take me there."

Chakotay narrowed his eyes. "That's hard to believe," he finally said. "But in that case, I would love to take you to this eating establishment after our shift ends, and then perhaps you could show me about the City before curfew."

Annika nodded satisfied. "It's a date."

# (two months later)

Each evening after that, Chakotay and Annika would go on one of their dates. Initially, it involved dinner at a nearby eating establishment and then a walking tour of a different part of the City. After a time, however, that proved unsustainable due to their wages, so they would stay at one or the other of their apartments and cook a meal instead, and then go on their walk or simply stay and talk.

They found they had much in common. They both disliked space travel, but took the chance in relocating from Earth to Quarra in hopes of building a new life, free from the over crowdedness and pollution of their homeworld. They both, however, loved to explore, and they became quite familiar with the local sites in Capital City. They also both had a fascination of science and the natural world, and on several of their outings visited the local museums and green spaces. In another life, they mused, they would have both liked to become scientific researchers. For now, living that profession vicariously through their museum visits would have to suffice. Capital City was the envy of the other city states and prefectures for its concentration of scientific, cultural, and historic sites, and Annika and Chakotay started to visit them all together.

They were also different in many ways. Chakotay possessed a spiritual side and often talked of the beliefs of his parents and his people on Earth. He had many memories of his childhood. Annika couldn't remember how she was raised by her parents. Just vague notions of growing up on Earth. It frustrated her immensely. She was so detailed oriented now, the lack of details in her memory of her early childhood was perplexing. She was intrigued by Chakotay's thoughts regarding their physical, emotional, and spiritual natures and they had long talks about that and everything and nothing. How refreshing it was to both of them to be able to open up with the other, and they looked forward to their times together.

There was one thing Annika did recall from her life before arriving on Quarra, and obviously she must have nurtured this since childhood, and that was her love of music. The mathematical underpinnings combined with artistic variety appealed to her. In fact, since her arrival, she had used her available wages, and some of her free time, in constructing a replica of the instrument she most enjoyed playing on Earth. A piano-forte. Of course, she was using electronic resonance circuits instead of hammers and strings to produce the correct frequencies of the keys, but her goal was to make her instrument as realistic as possible in feel and sound to the actual article. Construction had slowed considerably when she started dating Chakotay, but one evening after dinner in her apartment, she was ready to reveal it.

It was a late dinner today, there being an inspection at the plant. After the plates were cleared away and they were settling onto the couch in Annika's living area, she stepped over and pulled off the sheet that covered her piano-forte. It was in the far corner of her main living area on a small table.

"I've been wondering what was under that," Chakotay remarked, putting down his drink and stepping over to examine the instrument. "It's been sitting there mysteriously ever since I first visited you."

"It's called a piano-forte," Annika replied, "in an Earth language, that means 'soft-loud' because the tone and volume of a particular note can be varied depending on how hard the key is struck. This, of course, is just a facsimile of the real instrument, but it does replicate the sound adequately. I was having some difficulty duplicating the tone and volume variations, but finally completed it last night."

Chakotay ran his fingers lightly over the keys. He had a vague memory of seeing one before and was impressed with Annika's ingenuity. It was about a meter and a half long and overhung both ends of the small table. The black and white keys appeared to be made of a molded plastic. "Can you play me something?" he said, and turned to find a seat in the living area.

Annika was both pleased and embarrassed. She did indeed wish to play for Chakotay for she wanted to share this part of her with him. She didn't want for it to appear as if she was boastful, however, but dismissed this thought from her head. She sat down on the seat in front of the piano-forte and adjusted a switch on its side. "The actual instrument is entirely mechanical, but mine uses electronic resonance circuits to replicate the sound of each note when striking and pressing the keys."

She had no music, but did have several pieces memorized. She decided to play one of the more recent compositions she learned, just before leaving Earth. It was rhythmic and haunting, and soon the apartment seemed to be under a spell. It was rhythmically challenging, combining triplets played on one hand with eighth notes on the other. Chakotay sat motionless. He closed his eyes letting the music surround and engulf him.

Annika tried to put as much feeling into the piece as she could. Her hands danced over the keys and the music filled the room. She remembered practicing in her parent's study on Earth. In that long ago place, a fire crackled in the background, and outside is was snowing. It was perhaps one of the clearest memories from her childhood. She would use a metronome during those practice sessions, but decided against that now feeling it would be too distracting. When Annika finished, she turned to Chakotay to gauge his reaction. Annika was pleased by what she saw.

"That was absolutely amazing," Chakotay said, still a bit under the spell of the music. "I had no idea you played so well. What's it called?"

"A Nocturne in E Minor by the composer Frederic Chopin," Annika replied. The piece had an additional description, Opus 72/1 Number 19, but something about the numerical designation displeased and unsettled her. Unfortunately, Quarra had no Earth music in their archives, so she was transcribing local pieces composed for other instruments to play with her piano-forte. "I remember lessons," Annika added nervously, as Chakotay continued to stare at her with a far off look. "My instructor was also our physician, although I can't remember his name. A bit of a 'jack of all trades'." Annika realized she was beginning to babble.

Chakotay appeared to snap back to the present. "I can't remember my doctor's name either," he said after a moment's reflection. "Perhaps Earth physicians didn't have names," he added conspiratorially.

"They must have both had names," Annika replied. She thought of another piece she might play for Chakotay. She wasn't ready to play one of the Quarran pieces yet, but perhaps another she had memorized from Earth.

Suddenly, a chime sounded from the kitchen. It signaled that curfew was nearing and Chakotay would have to get ready to leave to return to his own apartment. Annika frowned. The mood was broken.

Instead of gathering his things, however, Chakotay first rose and stepped over to where Annika was still sitting at the piano-forte. "Thank you so much for sharing that with me Annika," Chakotay began. "I can see this means a lot to you. I wish I could stay and listen to more of your playing."

"The next time we'll start earlier in the evening," Annika suggested.

Chakotay still seemed reluctant to gather his things and instead reached down to pick up and hold Annika's hand. A thrill ran up her spine at the contact, and she could see there was something Chakotay was struggling to find the words to say.

"I would like for us not to have to part at the end of the day," Chakotay managed.

"I would like that as well," Annika replied. "Are you suggesting we share an apartment together?"

Chakotay stiffened. Annika always cut straight to the point, but it wasn't exactly what he was thinking. "Yes," he said slowly, "but in a more permanent arrangement." At this point, he kneeled down in front of Annika, but continued to hold her hand. Annika sensed the next words might very well change the course of her life. In the past weeks she had more and more thought of the future and what that might be, who she might share it with. In all her musings, Chakotay was more and more a central part of that future. "I know we've only known each other for a few weeks now," Chakotay finally continued.

"Sixty seven days," Annika interjected, and then kicked herself for interrupting. She had to control her habit of wanting precision all the time.

Chakotay nodded thoughtfully. "That might not seem like a long time to some." He then paused, as if perhaps reconsidering what he had been planning to say.

"Not at all," Annika said hurriedly. "There is a Bolian couple at the plant who decided to get married on their second date not too long ago."

"Chell and Golwat," Chakotay replied. "I know them. They occasionally work on the floor."

Annika nodded, pleased that Chakotay seemed to be encouraged by this. "True, there are only three Bolians on all of Quarra as far as I can tell," Annika admitted, "but Chell and Golwat were able to decide rather quickly what they wanted and appear very happy together."

That cinched it. Chakotay's expression returned to one of confidence. "Annika, I would like for us to get married."

The chime sounded again. Chakotay would have to run if he were to make it back to his apartment before curfew began. But, that seemed irrelevant now. Annika looked into Chakotay's eyes and saw his love reflected in them. There wasn't a question in her mind. "I would like that as well," she said, and then leaned forward to kiss the man she loved.

# (two months later)

Before the wedding, Annika underwent her first operation to remove the cybernetic components that substituted for bones in her body. Several ribs, both femers, and her left radius, humerus, clavicle and scapula, as well as several splints that appeared to be reinforcing her skeletal structure. A Quarran doctor from the decade before had developed a bone grafting technique that allowed the construction of replacement bones using the person's existing stem cells. It had greatly relieved the serious osteoporosis pandemic among environmental workers at the time caused by exposure to certain chemicals used at atmospheric processing plants. Doctor Kaden adapted the technique for Annika's situation and supervised the surgery.

The operation went exactly as expected and Annika was back to work after only a week of recovery. Chakotay had stopped by her apartment every evening after his shift ended and stayed with her until curfew. They took the time to start planning their wedding. Quarran law simply required a contract be drafted at a local processing and legal center and signed by a government official. There wasn't much time or consideration taken in the planning and execution of these marriage contracts on Quarra. Chakotay and Annika, however, had other ideas. This was mainly fueled by Chakotay's belief that their nature included a spiritual aspect and that marriage was not only a physical and emotional union, but a spiritual union as well that transcended their mortal life. For her part, Annika didn't exactly prescribe to these same beliefs, but agreed that a marriage held more meaning than a simple legal arrangement.

Unfortunately, neither Chakotay nor Annika were well versed in Earth marriage rituals and customs. And as with everything related to Earth, the Quarran information archives were useless. Immigrants from Earth had only arrived on Quarra rather recently.

Many of their friends from the energy power distribution plant who were also Earthers were in the same predicament. Some had bits of knowledge; the custom of exchanging rings and wedding vows, the need for an official to preside over the ceremony, and the custom of selecting witnesses to participate who held some significance to the couple, but specifics were hard to come by. Annika's friend Marina Jor from Receiving thought that perhaps the entire wedding party was conducted without the use of clothing, but her suggestion was an anomaly amongst the group they queried, and wouldn't be allowed by Quarran law anyway.

In the end, they decided to keep it simple. They asked Doctor Kaden to officiate the wedding by introducing them and then declaring them husband and wife at the end. Both Chakotay and Annika would write their own vows, and exchange a ring as a symbol of their union. The ceremony was to take place outside in the local green space near the energy power distribution center just after their shift ended so that the few friends they had could also attend. Afterwards, they would all go back to their new apartment in the workers housing for dinner.

When the day came, it was overcast and rain threatened. The group of about a dozen from the plant walked across the causeway that led to the green space. It was one of Annika and Chakotay's favorite places to go. There were several trails through a small stand of trees, and when you were in the middle of them, you could almost forget you were in the middle of one of the largest cities on Quarra. Chakotay looked up at the ominous sky.

"I suspect we'll be able to finish before the rains come, but perhaps we should stay close to the pavilion so we can use it for shelter just in case."

"That's a good idea," Joe Carrey replied. "There's a nice spot by the fountain we could use."

Chakotay nodded. They wanted to be off in the woods to be surrounded by nature, but the fountain as a backdrop would suffice as well. Joe was walking with Natalie Blalock. They both worked at the plant. Chakotay and Annika thought that it wouldn't be long before Joe and Natalie were married as well, having planted the seed in their friend's minds with their own engagement.

Annika looked down at her work coveralls. "I feel as if I should have dressed up more," she remarked.

"Or perhaps not," Marina added significantly with a smile.

Ojal Sanghvi, another of their friends from the plant, shook her head. "Not that again," she scoffed. "You look beautiful Annika."

"You are beautiful," Chakotay said, reaching out to hold Annika's hand.

They were nearing the green space. Annika considered their small group of friends. She was so unlike Marina, and yet Marina had this sixth sense about her and was very perceptive and intuitive. Despite their differences, they got along fabulously. Ojal, on the other hand, was cut from the same mold as Annika. They both had analytical minds and were detail oriented. Ojal was one of the managers down in Receiving. Joe and Natalie were a couple very similar to Chakotay and Annika. In fact, in the past two weeks, the four of them had started doing more and more with each other. Chakotay's friend Ayala seemed to latch onto him from day one. The two acted as if they had been friends forever, and Chell was the same way. In fact, many on the floor at the plant seemed to naturally defer to Chakotay's leadership, as if it was comfortable and natural for them to do so. Ayala pointed ahead of them. "Is that Doctor Kaden?" he said, brining Annika out of her reflections.

It was. Kaden spread his arms wide in greeting. "It's good to see you all," he said, and then focused in on Annika. "How are you feeling today Annika?"

Annika understood he was concerned about her recovery from the recent operation. If everything continued to go well, Doctor Kaden planned the next surgery for the following week to start dealing with some of the components in her brain. A technique developed by a surgeon in the Southern Prefecture to correct a genetic defect caused by a fertilizer being used there held the key in not only removing the cybernetic components, but also retraining her brain to take over the biological functions those components had suppressed.

"I feel fine," Annika replied truthfully. "I'm still getting used to the reduced mass of my limbs, but I'm back to about the stamina I had before the operation. Chakotay is keeping me in shape."

Kaden smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"With our walking," Annika added, surprised at Kaden's implication.

"That's excellent," Kaden laughed. "It is curious the choice of metal they used in your artificial skeletal structure," he mused. "The density is such as to support excessive weight and impacts."

Annika shrugged. She didn't know either, and couldn't remember when or why the cybernetic implants were installed in the first place.

Kaden clasped his hands together. "So, we're here to have you two married."

They were already gathered by the fountain, and so Chakotay moved up next to Annika and nodded. The others gathered in a semicircle behind them so that they all now faced Doctor Kaden. Joe, Natalie, Marina, Ojal, and Ayala, along with Chell and Galwat, and a Quarran couple who had just arrived in Capital City having moved from a different City State, Vandray and Javid. Annika had just found them positions at the plant.

Again Kaden spread his hands. "Welcome everyone. When Annika and Chakotay first approached me about officiating at this wedding ceremony, I was a little nervous. Sure, I've signed plenty of these marriage contracts in my tenure as a government representative in the medical facility, but I know Chakotay and Annika often go to weekly services, and I am in no way spiritually minded. They both assured me, however, that the important thing about this wedding ceremony, above and beyond the simple signing of a contract, was a gathering of friends and an acknowledgement of this union. Who knows, perhaps witnessed by this Great Spirit Chakotay talks about, and I was comfortable with that. I know Annika is a patient of mine at the medical center, but I'm very pleased indeed that I'm also counted amongst her friends.

"And so, it is my great pleasure to be here today to recognize the union of two very special people, Chakotay and Annika Hansen…"

# (one year later)

"How is she doctor?" Chakotay asked. He was standing in the entrance to Kaden's office in Capital City's medical facility, reluctant to pass through the threshold.

Kaden stood and motioned to a nearby chair. "Chakotay," he replied. "Come sit, please."

Chakotay stayed where he was. He had already been waiting hours and feared the worse when he got word from Kaden to come to his office. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Just tell me doctor."

Kaden frowned. He looked back at his own chair, and then sat down heavily. "It's the cybernetic devices in her blood," he said and shook his head. "They have changed somehow, and now appear to be attacking her and the fetus."

"Attacking?" Chakotay repeated.

"Cybernetic components are being assembled within the fetus' body, and reforming in Annika's as well," Kaden clarified. "Since I've removed that central controlling device in her brain, they appear to no longer be regulated. I have no choice but to remove all the remaining cybernetic components in one last surgery and provide Annika with a complete blood transfusion to eliminate the ones in her bloodstream. She's being prepared for surgery now."

Kaden fell silent and stared down at the desk in front of him. His eyes appeared hollow, his energy drained.

"But…" Chakotay said, prompting Kaden to finish. He stepped into the office.

Kaden looked up slowly. "But it's dangerous," Kaden confirmed. "I won't lie to you, but it's unlikely I will be able to save the fetus, and Annika's life is in jeopardy as well. It would be safer for Annika if we terminated the pregnancy now. I could then concentrate on Annika and her needs. She refused to consider it before, but she's unconscious, so the decision is now yours."

Chakotay's face was stricken with pain, as if he'd be struck with a bludgeon. He couldn't lose Annika. They were by no means rich with material wealth, but riches come in many forms. This past year had been the happiest of his entire life. Chakotay took a deep breath to calm his nerves and shook his head. "We've discussed this and Annika was quite clear," he stated, his voice now steady. "You will do everything in your power to save the baby as well."

"The fetus can't survive outside of Annika's womb," Kaden pleaded. "It's too early in the pregnancy. If Annika doesn't survive, the fetus won't survive either."

Chakotay gasped in grief, but nodded firmly. He was resolute. He knew Annika well enough to understand and respect her thoughts on the matter, and would see her desires carried out despite the consequences. "I will not go against Annika's wishes, and neither will you. Do the best you can, doctor. I trust you will do the best you can."

Kaden himself now appeared reluctant to speak, as if fearful his own emotions would show and crack under the strain. He paused and placed his hands on his desk, and then rose slowly as if with great effort. He stepped out from behind his desk and placed one of his hands on Chakotay's shoulder. "I'll send word as soon as we know anything," he said, and then stepped out of his office and towards surgery.

Chakotay returned to the waiting area where Joe and Natalie were waiting for him.

"How's Annika?" Joe asked when they saw him, but Chakotay's expression told them all they needed to know.

Natalie moved over quickly to embrace Chakotay and Joe followed to comfort his friend. Chakotay couldn't hold his emotions in check any longer, and he burst into tears and sobbed into Natalie's shoulder.

The surgery lasted for hours. Chell and Golwat came to the hospital after their shifts at the plant ended, bringing some food Chell had prepared. Normally Chakotay loved Chell's creations, but he had no appetite and just picked at the meal. He felt like a hollow shell with nothing left inside. The two Bolians, normally loud and boisterous, were quiet and pensive, not exactly sure what to do for their friend. Joe and Natalie had to leave for their shifts, but were replaced by both Ayala and Ojal. No one talked, but Chakotay did draw strength and comfort from his friends. He couldn't imagine what he would do without them.

Finally Kaden arrived in the waiting area. Chakotay almost shouted for joy when he detected a faint smile on the doctor's face.

"She's out of the woods," Kaden began. "It's going to be a few weeks before she's fully recovered, but she's going to be fine."

Chakotay now sighed heavily, and wiped the tears out of his eyes with the back of his hand that threatened to start flowing again. "Thank you doctor, Thank you."

Kaden's continence turned more serious. "The baby is stable as well, but it will be a few days before we know whether it sustained irreparable brain damage or not. The cybernetic devices were actually constructing what appeared to be one of those central control components within the fetus' brain, and so I had to conduct a fetal brain operation as well. I…" Kaden's voice trailed off.

"I know you did everything you could," Chakotay said, being put in the strange position of comforting the doctor. "When can I go see Annika."

"I'll take you back now," Kaden replied, the confidence returning to his voice. "It will be a little while longer before she regains consciousness, but it will be nice for you to be there."

Later, when Annika's eyes fluttered open, Chakotay was beside her bed, holding her hand tightly in his own. It was morning, and some rays of sunlight filtered into the room. Shadows danced across the bed as the wind ruffled the leaves of the trees just outside the window.

"Chakotay…" she said weakly.

"I'm right here. I'll always be here. I love you Annika. I love you so much."

The corners of Annika's lips twitched, as if she was trying to smile, but she was still obviously very weak. "The sun feels good," she managed to say.

Chakotay looked up and noticed the sunlight for the first time. Outside, it was a cloudless spring morning.

"Do you know what day it is today?" Annika asked in a whisper.

Chakotay considered her question, and then his eyes lit up in understanding. "I almost forgot," he replied. "It's our first anniversary."

"I was just thinking of that day. Our wedding. It rained a little, but then there was that glorious rainbow. Happy anniversary."

Chakotay drew closer to Annika. "Happy anniversary," he repeated. "The first of many more to come." He then placed his hand on Annika's abdomen and added, "for us and our family."

# (three years later)

Chakotay placed his hand on Annika's abdomen and waited for the kick. Soon enough, he was rewarded and grinned enthusiastically. "What do you think, another boy or another girl?"

Annika smiled back. "I don't know, and I've asked Doctor Ravoc not to divulge the baby's gender to us either, so don't be asking him any questions."

"Yes ma'am," Chakotay replied with a smile. The two were sitting in their quarters on _Voyager_. Chakotay's other arm was wrapped around Annika's shoulder and she was resting her head on it.

It was their fourth anniversary. Annika and Chakotay decided to continue using the Quarran calendar to keep track of the passing years. Although the Quarran year had three hundred and eighty seven days, because of the twenty-three hour day, the year was only a few days longer than the standard Federation year. This was the case for many Federation worlds, where the type of star dictated a narrow habitable region and thus a relatively consistent revolution period.

Robert, their oldest, was off playing with his friend Miral on the _Raven_ and Naomi Wildman, who with her mother were still assigned to _Voyager_, was babysitting Ixchell to allow for Annika and Chakotay to have some time alone together. Their quarters were so… quiet.

It was only four months ago that communication with the Alpha Quadrant and Starfleet command was re-established. Indeed, this past year had been eventful, and even that sounded like an understatement. The birth of Ixchell, regaining their memories after three years, reacquiring _Voyager_ and rescuing the remaining crew, Kaden's death, the Fall of Quarra, the establishment of the Quarran Protectorate. And now, not only was Chakotay promoted to Commodore of the Protectorate fleet, but they found out soon afterwards that Annika was pregnant with their third child.

The Protectorate fleet was coming along nicely. Over Tom's protests, Chakotay had convinced him to stay on for a time as the _Raven_'s captain, and B'Elanna was his chief engineer. Ojal commanded the _Falcon_, and Ayala the _Eagle_. Harry Kim, Edward Rollins and Golwat were overseeing the construction of the remaining three vessels, and were ready to take command when the time came. They were, as yet, unnamed, but would undoubtedly be named after birds per Naomi's suggestion and Ayala's enthusiastic support.

Soon, _Voyager_ and _Falcon_ were scheduled to visit Garloon to negotiate a common interest treaty with Quarra. Both Chakotay and Annika suspected it was a prelude to a request by the Garloons to also become a Federation protectorate world. Word of the change in Quarra's status had already reached most worlds in the sector and had been greeted with some interest.

"I've been thinking," Chakotay began after a time. "I know we're not going to accept the administrator's offer of the house on the outskirts of Capital City."

"That house is way too big for our needs," Annika interjected. "And besides, I don't want for us to take advantage of our positions."

"I know, I know," Chakotay reassured her. "But, I've been thinking it might be nice to have a house of our own on the surface. A place to go to get away. We could purchase it on our own."

Annika didn't answer at first. Outside the windows of their quarters, the blue-white world of Quarra turned slowly below. Chakotay started to think Annika must have drifted off to sleep when she suddenly asked, "where did you have in mind?"

Chakotay shifted slightly as he considered what to say. "I know the winters are harsh, and it's a bit isolated, but hear me out on this," he began, but then heard Annika giggle to herself. "What?"

"No, I'm sorry," Annika replied. "You don't have to convince me, that's all. I know exactly where you're thinking, and I say, let's go for it."

"You know exactly, do you?"

Annika nodded her head. "I've been wanting to go back too," she said. "The Northern Prefecture. It will be perfect for us."

# (eight years later)

It was a grand party. Everyone was there to see Harry, Amelia and their three children off. Harry was just given command of the newest vessel in the Protectorate fleet, and Starfleet released the orders for a five year mission to explore the fringes of the Quarran sector and beyond in preparation for the arrival of trans-warp capable ships within the next four to six years. Development of the Federation's trans-warp drive had been delayed, but prospects for successful completion in that time looked good. Some of the progress from the Quarran research group headed by both Annika and Icheb.

"And then Amelia stands up and drags me over as well," Harry laughed. "She starts lecturing Tom about how we were tired of hiding." The others nodded at the memory.

"I just didn't want our child to be born with such uncertainty about our future," Amelia added.

"Was I there?" ten year old Ixchell asked. She had joined this group to listen in on the story.

B'Elanna turned to her. "I believe you were. You were just a baby in your mother's arms. Miral, Robert, Kaleb, and Saff were also with our group. It was quite a time, just before the Fall."

"Was Nenetl there too?" Ixchell persisted.

Tom shook his head. "She wasn't even born yet."

Ixchell appeared satisfied and moved off to explore some more. Harry turned to Amelia and said, "She looks so much like her father. Each time I see her, I expect to see she's gotten an eagle claw tattoo."

The others laughed, and Ixchell turned and said over her shoulder, "not yet!"

She liked being compared to Papa, so she skipped the rest of the way to join him and some others.

"I still have some contact with Borrell," Ojal Sangvai said. She was speaking with Chakotay and Ayala. "The situation on Tarlin is getting serious."

Ixchell liked Ojal. She was so beautiful with her dark skin and space black hair. When Ojal spied Ixchell nearby, she smiled and gave her a little wave.

Chakotay noticed Ixchell as well and ruffled his daughter's hair, and then turned back to Ojal. "We're going to have to give the administrator and council a recommendation. Let me know what you think, but I'm leaning on sending the _Eagle_ and _Crane_ as a show of support to the reformists."

Ojal frowned, but also nodded her head slowly. "You may be right. Let us pray it doesn't degenerate to violence."

"What's going on?" Ixchell asked.

"Just some problems brewing on Tarlin," her father replied.

"Again?"

This drew out a chuckle from the three adults and they all glanced at each other knowingly. "Nothing for you to be worried about sweetheart."

"If the Tarlinians bring their conflict here," Ixchell retorted, "then I'll be worried."

"It won't come to that," Ayala assured her.

Ixchell shrugged, and then turned to go look for her mother. She had no interest in hearing about politics and wondered where Miral or Saff might be. She quickly spotted her mother with Vandray, Javid and Marina, and Nenetl, of course. Her sister was just a little over one year younger than her, but acted so immature and clinged to their mother like a magnet. Nenetl didn't like crowds besides, and now looked miserable.

"Where is everybody?" Ixchell asked.

Annika laughed and gestured around the room. It was crowded with groups talking and laughing. Ixchell rolled her eyes at seeing her mother's expression and then added, "I mean, Robert and Miral and Saff and Wistal."

"I think they're all outside," Marina said gesturing to the open door at the far end of the room. "They're down by the lake and have some games set up on the beach. Edward is there too."

Ixchell appeared as if she just tasted something sour but Nenetl's eyes lit up. Edward was Harry and Amelia's oldest son and exactly midway between the two of them in age. Ixchell turned to go, but then hesitated. Some conflicting emotions played out across her face. "Come on Nen, let's go check it out," she finally said tossing her hair to the side.

Nenetl looked uncertain at first, but then released her mother's hand and joined her sister. Nenetl was fairer skinned with light brown hair. Ixchell and Nenetl were polar opposites in many ways, in looks as well as temperament, but also so much alike. Both a mixture of her and Chakotay. The adults watched them go and weave through the crowd towards the exit.

"They are growing like weeds," Marina remarked.

"It goes too fast, I think, sometimes," Annika mused. She thought of that first time in the forest, not too far from here, carrying Ixchell in her arms, and in ways it seemed like only yesterday. "Before you know it, they'll be all grown up."

# (fourteen years later)

"Can you believe they chose today of all days?" Chakotay grumbled. He was standing on _Voyager_'s bridge next to his wife of twenty-six years.

Annika nudged Chakotay. "You should be happy," she replied. "Our replacements are finally arriving, Quarra has achieved full membership into the United Federation of Planets, and we'll get a chance to see the _Voyager-B_ for the first time."

"And _Voyager_ is decommissioned and lands on the planet to become a museum," Chakotay finished, a touch of sadness in his voice. Starfleet had given him his choice of assignments a decade ago when the first trans-warp vessels had started arriving in sector. At that time, it was still a month's journey to the Alpha Quadrant and Earth. Chakotay and Annika took a leave of absence from their duties on Quarra for a visit to Earth, but decided to stay on in the Quarran sector. In fact, as Chakotay thought more about it, it was exactly nine months after that trip when Erin was born. She was a surprise, being born shortly before Chakotay turned sixty. Robert was now twenty six, married and living in Canyon City. Their first grandchild expected sometime in the summer. Ixchell was twenty three, graduated Starfleet Academy and on her first assignment. Nenetl was twenty one and spending a semester at the Garloon Central University. And Erin, the baby of the family spoiled by parents and siblings alike, had just celebrated her ninth birthday.

Many of Chakotay and Annika's friends had also decided to stay on or near Quarra, and most were here for today's events. Vandray and Javid, of course, but also Ayala, Ojal and many of the others from the original _Voyager_ crew. Those who weren't here in person were undoubtedly watching the holo-broadcast.

And now, over a decade after their first offer, Starfleet was again giving Chakotay and Annika their choice of assignments. The Federation Council was even interested in both perhaps serving as ambassadors to one of the fledgling Protectorate worlds in the Quarran sector. The offers were tempting, and both Annika and Chakotay were still considering all their options, but…

"It's our anniversary," Chakotay protested in a whisper. He had other ideas on what he wanted to do this day in celebration, and they didn't involve Starfleet, the Federation, or any other events relevant to the sector or quadrant.

"We'll have others," Annika soothed. "Now stand up straight and look handsome for the holo-imagers."

All of Quarra, and indeed much of the sector, was witnessing the historic event. Beside Annika and Chakotay stood the current Quarran Administrator. She was young, perhaps no older than a child when Quarra fell and became a Protectorate world all those years before.

A man approached the three of them, but stayed clear of the line of sight of any of the holo-imagers. "We're a minute until the conduit opens. I'm adding sound to the broadcast. You are all now live sector-wide."

The Administrator nodded curtly. She was smart and efficient. She reminded Chakotay of Annika.

Before the minute was out, a trans-warp conduit opened up in front of _Voyager_, and suddenly another ship over five times _Voyager_'s size emerged and came to a stop just before. _Voyager_, of course, had been replaced by another long ago as the Quarran Protectorate flagship, but it remained in service up to this day. More for nostalgic purposes than anything else. The original _Voyager_ was dwarfed by the _Voyager-B_, the latest design of Starfleet trans-warp vessels. A _Voyager_ class vessel. Chakotay smiled at the thought.

A channel between the ships was opened and on the view screen before them stood a Starfleet admiral and the current Quarran ambassador to the Federation. "Admiral Farragut requesting permission to enter system," the Admiral stated formally.

"Permission granted," Chakotay responded. "Welcome to Quarra admiral, and welcome back ambassador."

"Sir," the Admiral continued. "By Starfleet order seventeen thirty seven dash eighty eight and by direction of the General Council of the United Federation of Planets, I relieve you of command of the Quarran Protectorate fleet."

"I stand relieved," Chakotay replied, unable to hide the emotion in his voice. Despite protocol and their standing at attention, Annika moved her hand over slightly and squeezed Chakotay's.

"Administrator," Farragut said, turning his attention to the woman next to them. "May I present the _Voyager-B_, flagship of the new Delta Quadrant fleet to be stationed out of Quarra, the newest member of the United Federation of Planets."

The young Administrator smiled broadly, and those present on _Voyager_'s bridge began to clap. "Thank you Admiral," she began. "It has been just over twenty-two years since Quarra joined the Federation as a Protectorate world, and from that time until today, all the citizens of our great world have looked forward to this moment."

# (fifteen years later)

Their time on Tarlin had been interesting and rewarding. Setting up the new Protectorate fleet and establishing the link between the Tarlinian government and the Federation. The climate of the planet was very different than Quarra. Although still considered Class M, Tarlin was close to the inner edge of its star's habitable zone. At perihelion, the equatorial regions were uninhabitable and most of the planet's population centers were huddled close to the poles. The blue-skinned people of Tarlin took this all in stride, it being as natural to them as Quarra's climate was to Chakotay and Annika.

It was good to be back home on Quarra.

"Mom, Dad," Robert said, his arms spread out in a welcoming hug. Annika and Chakotay took turns hugging their first born, and then hugged Robert's wife Saff. Saff was Quarran, the daughter of Doctor Ravoc and his wife, and the two had known each other since they were children. She was beautiful with an infectious smile.

"We opened things up a bit," Saff said. "But otherwise, everything is just the way you left it."

"It's so good to be back," Chakotay remarked, and turned around to look at the familiar surroundings. "It was crazy of us to accept that posting, but I was curious about finally seeing Tarlin and learning about their interesting history."

"Ixchell and her family arrive tonight," Robert said. "Nen and her family should be here sometime tomorrow, and Erin is in the forest out back with the girls. We weren't expecting you until this evening."

"Well, we were anxious to get back and coaxed the Captain to hurry," Chakotay said. "Besides, you know what day it is, don't you?"

"Of course we do," Saff replied and stepped over to Chakotay to give her father-in-law another hug. "Happy anniversary. How many years has it been now?"

"Forty-one," Annika replied from the kitchen. She had always been the one for numbers and details. Annika was unloading some groceries to restock the pantry after their long absence.

"We have some catching up to do," Robert joked, and then looked at Saff with a smile. He reached his arm out and brought her a little closer. "Although on one score," he added, "we're now tied. We had a little surprise ourselves recently."

Chakotay looked at his son with a questioning look, but Annika stepped out of the kitchen with a smile that matched her son's. "You're pregnant," she stated, understanding Robert's implication immediately.

"We just found out," Saff replied. "Due by the next equinox."

"How wonderful!" Annika exclaimed, and there was another round of hugs.

Yet another thing to be thankful for. They were back to stay with only hikes to the lake, visits with grandchildren, and sipping tea on the porch swing to occupy their time.

# (seventeen years later)

Annika sat on her piano bench and looked out across the Never Summer Wilderness. Their house sat on the edge of the pine forest in the Northern Prefecture. It was springtime and the grip of winter was finally losing its hold on the landscape. In the distance, the snow-capped peaks glistened in the bright sunlight.

It was the eleventh anniversary Annika was spending without Chakotay.

He had died in his sleep at the age of ninety those many years ago. All of Quarra stopped to take notice, but by the next day, it was back to business as usual. Chakotay would have been pleased at how integrated the two of them were to the people of Quarra. Chakotay and Annika Hansen. They hardly thought of one of them without the other, and treated her like royalty. After the funeral, Annika asked permission to visit their old quarters on _Voyager_ which was now located just outside Capital City. The children wanted to come along, but Annika insisted on going alone. It was made up as it was just before the Fall. All those memories. All those moments. It was sad, and wonderful, and overwhelming. She wept beside Ixchell's crib. Ojal and Ayala came to retrieve her to bring her back home and stayed for a few weeks.

Children and grandchildren still kept her busy, but she was now getting old herself, and she had to admit that when he died, a bit of herself had died as well. Chronologically, she was only eighty, but because of the period of accelerated growth in the Borg maturation chamber, her body was that of a ninety-two year old.

The Borg. It seemed like a lifetime ago. The years slipped by, time seeming to go faster with each passing season. Most days the memories of him were enough. Seeing or speaking with their children and grandchildren filled her with joy and reminded her of happy times.

Some days, however, were harder than others, and Annika wasn't feeling well today. It had been a hard year besides. Ayala passed away. A long illness accompanied by dementia. It was difficult. He was just a shell of his former self when last she saw him. She received word just before the solstice. And Ojal was killed in that terrible shuttle accident the following month. What a double tragedy for the family. Annika had just spoken with her the week before the accident and they had planned to meet up, and then she was gone. Many of their friends had passed on.

She touched the piano softly. Chakotay had purchased it for her and had it shipped from Earth after the trans-warp route between Quarra and the Alpha Quadrant was established thirty-one years before. A "baby grand." It filled the house when played. She gave lessons to their youngest, Erin, and when Erin played during her visits, it was magical. On the piano sat a crystal of aquamarine. Ixchell found it long ago on one of her expeditions into the mountains. She was such an adventurous child. Next to it was a fragment of colored glass Nenetl had placed, wanting to make her contribution to the décor. Annika treasured them both. Most of their children and grandchildren decided to stay on Quarra or at least within the sector, and she often had visitors.

"Won't you play a song?" a soft voice requested. Annika turned to see an older woman seated on the couch by the window that overlooked the forest. She was human, and by her appearance, as old as Annika. She was dressed in a beautiful blue and white floral dress. As she looked closer, Annika realized she recognized the woman.

She was the lady from Annika's visions those fifty-three years before. In all that time, she hadn't seen her, but thought of her often. Annika had tried to live her life by the lady's advice on their final meeting. Recognizing mistakes and faults, but not dwelling on them. Asking for forgiveness and always striving for improvement.

"I'm tired today," Annika managed.

The lady nodded knowingly, and then turned to gaze out the window.

Annika's heart fluttered, and she moved quickly to the lady's side on the couch to look out the window herself. In the small clearing just behind their home, a man stood. He wore a pack on his back and he was dressed as if ready to go on a hike into the mountains beyond. He could see her, and he waved his hand and arm urging Annika to come out and join him. Annika knew exactly who he was.

"You have labored and done well my child," the lady said and placed a hand on Annika shoulder. She could feel a warmth emanating from the lady's hand and it permeated throughout her body. "It's time to go home."

And then Annika was by the man's side. The man she loved. She gently touched his temple and traced out the so familiar tattoo there. He was young and just as she remembered. She wore a pack herself, and the years shed away. Laughing and playful, she grabbed the hand of her husband and they moved off into the wild lands together.

Reunited at last. For an instant and for an eternity.

United for _all_ time.

#

Author's note: Thank you scifiromance, Alaster Boneman, lizzy74656 The Cheshire Cheese, and Rono777 for your reviews.

Next Chapter: An epilogue to "The Third Path". Seven and Chakotay have been dating for about a year after the craziness that followed Kellin's memory loss by the Tracer. Do you suppose the time is right? Not exactly sure what I'm going to do with this one yet or how far it will go…


End file.
